Finding A Way Home
by Ashley-Paige
Summary: Dally can't find his place. His hard heart needs something to soften it and make him feel new things. And Johnny unknowing i sgoing to change too. R&R! Chapter 4 up now! No JCDW slash! Dally pairs w girl!
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Outsiders unfortunately :(**

**To many things happen to Dally (yeah him and Johnny are still alive cheers ) for him so he goes back to New York. Soon hoping to come back to Tulsa, but has no idea about what's in store for him.**

Dally's POV

"Dal, you can't go." Johnny said as I put my bags in the junked up old car that I had bought. He grabbed my arm. "Dallas, you know you can't leave!" Now he was pleading with me. I just shrugged his arm off me.

"Johnny I have to go." I said getting in my car. "John I want you to go with me." Now I was pleading. I didn't want him to be beatin' by his dad anymore.

"You mean it Dally?" He said.

"Of coarse I am. NOw go get your stuff and we'll get out of here." I got out of the car and me and Johnny went to his house to get his stuff.

Half an hour later me and Johnny were on the road, heading for New York. Johnny was so excited, he'd never been anywhere but Tulsa before.Johnny was asking non stop questions on what it was like in New York and I really didn't have anything great to say about it.

"Well Johnny" I said. "Only 7 more days of driving and you'll really get to see what it's like." And soon Johnny was fast asleep.

Soda's POV

"You guys seen Johnny or Dally" I asked walking out the front door.

"No" All the guys shouted out after me.

I looked down the street and saw Dally and Johnny get into Dally's car and drive off.

_Where could they be going? _I thought walking back in the house.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I knew what i wanted it to be but i got lost lol**

**Please REVEIW!!!!!!! R&R**


	2. To Much Worry

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the outsiders darn**

**A/N I made a mistake it only takes 3 to 4 days to get from Tulsa to New york . thank you**

**------------------------------------**

Johnny's POV

Me and Dall had been on the road for 2 days straight and we were nearly there, so we decided we should stop and streach our legs and get some good sleep. We pulled into a small motel, in a moderately small city, but you could tell it was a city by all the buildings. I was kinda scared cause I had no idea where I was.

"Dal, where are we?" I asked. He must of seen the fear in my face because he just smiled and said "Wheeling, West Virginia"

We checked into the hotel and Dally asked where the closet place to eat was. We decided to walk because it was only 4 blocks away. When we got there it reminded me alot of the Dingo. Guys in leather jackets, greased up hair, and and junked up cars everywhere. I couldn't tell if they were hoods or not but I figured they were.

Me and Dally went in and ordered. We stepped back outside while we were waiting for our food. I was looking around at the the hoods and saw the similaritiys in them and Dally. I didn't understand why Dally had wanted to leave Tulsa so bad and not tell anybody but me.

I felt somebody brush up against my back, then I say to Dally "Long time no see." I glanced over at Dallas and there was a girl with the tip of her switchblade at his throat. I could feel the blood running from my face.

"Hiya Stacy." Dally said with a smirk on his lips.

------------------------------------------

Two-Bit's PoV

I was sitting in the Curtis house drink a beer, eating chocolate, and wathching Mickey Mouse on TV.

Ponyboy was doing homework in the kitchen,as usual Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, and Darry was at work.

"Guys I'm really starting to get worried about John and Dally." I said never taking my eyes from the TV.

"Two-Bit their probably fine." Soda said starting to lose to Steve.

"Yeah you're probably right." I said but I couldn't help worring that they were in trouble.

--------------------------------------

**Thanks to Goth-Junkie and Soda's Gurl 8 for reveiwing.**

**Stacy I love you.You know i do. Stacy in this story is after you. lol.**

**Everyone REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please ;)**

**Thanks all, Ashley**


	3. Enemy or Not

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the outsiders. They belong to S.E. Hinton.**

****

**Finding A Way Home**

Dally's POV

"Stacy, there's no need for violence." I said putting my hands up in defeat. "'I don't even have a blade." I slowly tried to move away from the blade, Stacy would kill me if she had to or maybe just for the fun of it.

"Dallas Winston you know you shouldn't have left me to deal with Laura' s death, you know that I couldn't take it." She pushed a little harder on the blade and I could feel the tip cut me and blood trickle down my neck to the collar of my shirt.

I could see Johnny out the corner of my eye, and he look real scared like this chic was going to kill me. I knew she probably would if I didn't talk my way out of it soon. " Stacy I told you before I had to leave. Laura was one of my best friends and at that point I wanted nothing more than to stay and help take care of you and you sister." She had moved the blade from my neck and put it away. I could see tears brimming her eyes, but I knew that if said anything she would deny it, so I just kept it to myself.

I gave Johnny a reassuring look. He finally had some color coming back to his face and his breathing was steading. "Stacy this is Johnny. Johnny this is Stacy. She's short tempered." I smiled.

" Dal, Johnny you wanna come eat with me and my friends?" She waved at a group of 3 girls. I smiled at her and nodded. "God Dallas you'll never change.'' She said rolling her eyes at me.

Me and Johnny grabbed our food and followed Stacy to her table. "Dally and Johnny this is Ashley, Alysa, and Desiree." Stacy said introducing us.

"Hi ladies '' I said sliding into the booth with Ashley and Desiree. Johnny managed to mumble a 'hello' and slide in the booth with Stacy and Alysa.

''Dallas where you heading? I know you're not coming up this way for your health!" Stacy said. Shoving a couple of fries in her mouth.

"Well I was actually coming to New York to see you." I said looking at Ashley who was on my right. She had brown hair and blue grey eyes she seemed pretty short, she was completely the opposite of Stacy who had long blonde hair, hazel eyes and was very tall. They didn't really seem like they would be friends by their appearances.

''You guys should come back with us.''Johnny suddenly said. Making all the girls jump.

"So you do talk.'' Dally said smiling at him. ''Yeah you should come we have enough room.''

'' What do you say guys wanna go home?'' Stacy asked. After all the girls agreed and we were all done eating, we set off for the motel.

''Remember guys if you ain't up at 7:00 I'll come in and pour ice water on you.'' Ashley said. That made me cringe. I hated when people did that and usually I'd belt somebody that did it but I really liked Ashley.

--------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy's POV

I was laying in bed wondering where my best friend was. _Why hadn't Johnny told me he was leaving? Johnnny told me everything. I don't get why he'd leave me and not say good bye at least._

_----------------------------------------------------_

**Stacy I think you have hazel eyes but i'm not sure .**

**Again for reveiwing my first chapter I thank Soda's Gurl 8 and Goth-Junkie**

**Please reveiw and tell me how I'm doing. and even though this is my first fanfic I can take a burn so if you don't like it I'd be pleased if you told me.**

**Remember r&r please**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Ashley-Paige**


	4. Love or Lust

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Outsider characters .**

**Okay people. Finally another Chapter! My computer broke and finally my dad fixed it so.. here you go!**

**-----**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:**

**TheOutsidersxxx, Banana4422, Redrose2310, goth-junkie, Soda's Gurl 8, MrsHoldenCaulfield, and Jorjor. **

**Really appreciate it! I got some anonymous flames and I didn't like it very much. It made Not believe in my writing. Of coarse I got over it, but I will ask you if you want to leave a flame, tell me who you are. Thanks.**

**And if anyone has any suggestions I'm open, so just review and leave them there, I'll read them.**

**Now that is over with on with the story.. **

---------------------------

Dally's POV

I opened my eyes. Ashley's slender frame was standing above me. I saw her large breasts strain against the black T-Shirt she was wearing.She was holding a pitcher in her right hand and just as she was about to dump it one me, I grabbed her wrist.

She gasped and dropped the pitcher, it missed the bed by several inches. I pulled her on top of me.

"Do you know what I would of done to you if you'd actually pulled that off?" I asked her. She was extremely close, we were nose to nose.

"And what would that be?" She asked fire burning in her blue eyes.

"This." I grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer and pressed my lips hard against hers. She moaned. I looked at her, her eyes were closed and she parted her lips for me. I gently put my tongue between her juicy lips. Our tongues lingered for a few moments before she suddenly pulled away.

She looked at me in a daze. She snapped out of it in a few minutes. "Why did you do that?" She glared at me. "We don't even know each other!"

"It's early, you were on top of me." I saw her open her mouth to argue and shut it again. I climbed out of bed. I had nothing on, so she gasped again and turned away. I smiled to myself and pulled on my boxers.

"You are unbelievable."" she said to me, as I threw a shoe at Johnny.

"I know." I smiled and gave her a seductive look. She turned bright red around her cheeks and at her collar bone.

"Wha..?" Johnny groaned.

"Get up. We have to leave." I said pulling my shirt on.

Ashley stood up and walked over to me. She was short, barely coming to my shoulder. "Don't you EVER to that again.'' She pointed a finger at me and was standing on her tip toes trying to get face to face with me. She whipped around to leave. I resisted the urge to grab her arm and pull her against me. Something about her I found intriguing. Which surprised me, I rarely found a woman intriguing.

After Johnny had taken a shower And had his clothes on, well at least he had his jeans on, we left.

Stacy decided, she should drive, which was fine by me. Stacy, me, and Ashley sat in the front seat, and it was a tight squeeze. Ashley was pressed right up against me and after about five minutes of her warm body against me my jeans suddenly seemed tighter. It was completely uncomfortable and I knew it would be like that for a long time. I sighed '_I need a cold shower.'_

-------------------------

Ashley's POV

I walked out of the motel room. I could remember myself telling him he was 'unbelievable' and 'to never do that again', but I didn't mean it. I really wanted him to do it again.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenna asked me, as I walked over to her.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to put on my best 'who me' face, but Jenna had always been able to see right through me.

She glared at me. "Alright, come on. I'll tell you but you have to keep quiet about it." Igrabbed her arm and drug to the car, which was loaded and ready to go."Well, I went in to pour water on Dally and he kissed me."

Jenna's eyes got wide, then she smiled, she shreiked, and smiled again.

"Shh.." I placed my hand over her mouth to muffle any future shreiks. "You have to be quiet about it."

"What did you do?" Jenna looked like she was about to explode with anticipation.

"I pulled away and told him never to do it again." I leaned back and plopped against the car. I smiled. "He's a really good kisser."

Jenna shreiked again. "Oh and did I mention I saw him naked."

"Naked!" Jenna had had way to much. "Oh my God! Really? Was it nice?"

"Nice? I guess, he has a buff body, if that's what you mean." I replied without trying to seem caught up on it.

The truth was, he had an amazing body. She was checking him out last night and liked what she saw, but she had morals. She just didn't kiss guys after knowing them for a few hours. She knew people that did, just randomly, but that wasn't how she was raised, meaning she had only kissed two boys in her lifetime. Sad, yes, she admitted, but yet she was glad she never jumped into anyguys bed.

Jenna went on for ten minutes about how they would make a cute couple. When Dally and Johnny finally came out.

I elbowed Jenna really hard in the stomach and she looked upand game me her 'you know you wanna' look. and quickly jumped in the backseat.

"Bitch." I hissed. And Grabbed the middle front seat.

God could she be a trip. Dally wasn't driving, so he sat in the passenger seat. Me and Dally had to share a small area and his broad shoulders took up most of it, so he put his arm behind my head on the back of the seat. I was pressed right up against his side. I felt the rippling of his muscles, and I felt stir in my belly. A stir I had never felt before.

Dallas Winston was a new experience for me. I just prayed he didn't get me into any trouble.

---------------------------------

Jenna's POV

I glanced to the front seat where Ashley and Dally were sitting. I smiled to myself. I was going to get Ashley open up a little bit. Alyssa was already to my left and and Johnny on my right still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey Johnny. So why you so shy?" I asked. He saw small for a guy, but he had some muscle to him. He was extremely tan and the scared puppy dog look on his face was too adorable.

"I don't know I'm always shy. It's just the way I am, I guess." he looked a little uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Lighten up, John. You're cute, you'll be fine." I was still looking directly at him.

"Cute?" he asked astonished.

"Well, yeah." I was confused. "You didn't know that?"

"No not really." he smiled. "Thanks. You're cute, too."

I blinked. I had never been called cute before. No one actually looked at me, they heard me first. I had this great gift of mouthing off, speaking up, and cursing.

I guess I could be cute. I had long red curly hair and very green eyes. I was tall, not as tall as Stacy but tall just the same, and C breasts. Not bad, I thought.

I'm going to get this shy, timid guy, to toughen up. With New York life, he wouldn't last two minutes.

-------------------------

A/N: Okay.. new story! Everyone should be extremely excited. I'm like bouncing off the walls I'm so excited! Anyway, Please R&R!

3 always,

-Ash


	5. Forever Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsider characters, only the ones you don't recognize!

Okay I only got one review for the last chapter and if I don't get more then I think I'm just going to give up on this story.. I hate rejection and when I don't get reviews I feel completely and utterly rejected! That's why it has taken me forever to put this new chapter up. I hope this time I get a couple more reviews and I'll be replying to them at the beginning of the chapters!

**IMPORTANT!**

In this story there will be **TWO** Ashley's!

ASHLIE NICOLE: Stacy's sister and Ashley's best friend. I'm going to call her Nicole in this, but Ashley might have a habit of saying Ashlie Nicole. Don't get confused and if you do tell me in the review and try to clear it up in the next chapter.

ASHLEY: Ashlie's best friend and has a thing for Dally.

On with the story...

Chapter 5 - Forever Sorry

Alyssa's POV

I could hardly believe Stacy was going home. Stacy hated home, ever since Laura died she had avoided home and sadly avoided Nicole. Nicole was 17, still in high school and the baby of the family. Their parents had taken off and Laura raised Nicole from the time she was a baby. Laura held that family together, from the beginning. Nicole's mother basically was Laura and it hurt her alot.. Stacy avoided home and now Nicole was alone.

I called her every once and awhile, she sounded like all she did was cry. Everytime I talked to her I told her we'd be home soon. And week after week, turned into months after months. I couldn't wait to see Nic , making sure she did her school work, like the good old day's when homework was archnemisis. when we hung out on the front stoop and drank soda and planned gangfights in secret even though they never followed through with we had alot of fun planning the defeat of our gang's biggest rivals.

Nicole is like my little sister too. I just happen to be 19, two years older then her. We both had shoulder lenght dark hair. Mine was all natural, hers was naturally blonde dyed dark. She was taller than me but 3 or 4 inches, but my boobs were bigger almost filling a D cup. My eyes are the lightest color of brown, and I had a dazzling smile.

As we pulled onto the street where we lived, I saw Ashley with her head in Dally's lap, she was fast asleep and had a small smile at the corner of her lips. I grinned, Ashley really needed someone. Her family really wasn't all that great, her father abused her and her mother loved to drink. So basically the only thing that went on in her house was beating. She was an only child, Thank God. I was never really sure if he dad sexually abused her and most of the time I didn't even want to know. As we pulled up to our house, I watched as Dally placed his hand on Ashley's lower back and whisper in her ear.

I was so happy for Ashley and Jenna. I glanced at her and Johnny, she was resting her head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They talked alot, almost the whole way to New York, only stopping when one of them fell alsleep. I hadn't meet somone that even had the slightest inkling of the personality traits I wanted in a boyfriend. So I was really happy when my friends found someone.

By now everyone was up and stretched. I got out of the car and ran up the steps. I saw Dally tell Ashley he would be in in a few minutes and she also ran up the steps. We both walked in the house together and found Nicole sitting at the kitchen table watching television. The second she saw us she threw herself across the room at us, pulling us both into a hug.

"Hi Honey," I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her out in front of me, examining her from head to toe. Expecting her to be different. "We missed you so much!"

Tears were welled up in her eyes. "I missed you guys, too."

"So what's been going on?" Ashley asked.

"I was waiting for you guys to come home." She said looking around "Where's Stacy?"

"In the car talking to Dally." Ashley let the smallest smile crease her lips.

"Oh my God!" Nicole screamed "I can't believe you! You like him!"

"Sooo, he's sweet." Ashley said.

"On what planet?" Nicole asked.

"Earth, obviously.." Ashley said with her 'you know I'm right' attitude. We all laughed, like we forgot how for awhile.

It was good to be home, and I didn't figure I would be leaving anytime soon.

Dally's POV

"Ash, I'll be in in a couple of minutes. Okay?" I asked her and her only response was a smile. Damn, did she have a nice smile. It was the kind of smile that made me want to keep her laughing all day.

I realised what I was thinking and shook my head. I didn't think of that kind of stuff. I was the kind of guy that thinks, 'Nice ass.' or 'Great tits.' not stuff like 'She has a great smile.' Something had to be wrong with me. Maybe it was the long drive or she was sitting way too close for way too long. I did like her but what about her made me think differently?

I drew my attention back to Stacy. Everyone was out of the car and it was now or never to talk to her.

"Stacy, " I started trying to find the right words. I couldn't find any so I got right to the point. "What the hell is your problem?"

The words I said mustn't have sunk in because her only response was "What do you mean?"

"You left your babysister all by herself for three months. What do you mean 'What do I mean' ? She is your sister you don't just take off like it's nothing. She needed you!" These words managed to get through her thick skull, because tears welled up in her eyes. "What would you have thought if after your parents died, Laura would have just taken off when ever she felt like it?"

"I never really thought about it." She said.

"do you know why I mysteriously ended up in Wheeling? Because Nicole called me crying for help." I said.

She looked at me, "I have to go talk to her."

She got out of the car and practically sprinted up the steps into the apartment. I knew I did what I came up here to do, but I felt like hanging around a little bit longer. Who knows what can happen.

A/N: Not my best chapter by far, but now that I got this out of the way, I think the story will run a little more smoothly. So if you aren't a fan of this chapter don't worry, we are getting to more drama and probably romance or maybe some tragedy.. I don't know.. so many things can happen in New York so the possibilities are endless.. Something dramatic should happen with Johnny.. Anyway I don't know.. I'm just rambling.. I promise to get the plot bump free and make it a really good story...

Oh yeah and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Love y'ins,

Ash


End file.
